The Pendant Past
by HFI.hunhanfanfictionindonesia
Summary: Gak ada summary :3 langsung baca aja!
1. Chapter 1

[SF]  
Tittle : The Pendant Past [Chap 1]  
Author : LuSymphony  
Cast :  
= Xi Lu Han (LuHan)  
= Oh Se Hun(SeHun)  
= Choi Jin Ri (SulLi)

Other Cast Find Out By Your Self.

Genre : Drama

Rating : PG

Length : Chaptered

DC : mian kalo banyak typo, alur gaje deelel.

Cast punya fams, agency, tuhan, tapi ff ini murni hasil pemikiran saya so  
NO BASH, SILENT READERS &amp; PLAGIARISM GET OUT, AND JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK

%Happy Reading%

LuHan Pov

Aku berlari tergesah-gesah untuk bertemu dengan orang yang aku cintai, dia Oh Se Hun.  
Sehun adalah temanku sejak kecil.  
Aku sangat senang bukan main saat dia mengajakku bertemu di dekat sungai. Karena terlalu senang aku sampai lupa untuk berpamitan. Sepanjang perjalanan tek henti-hentinya aku mengumbar senyumku, sampai-sampai banyak orang yang menatapku bingung tapi aku tidak peduli. Setelah sampai ku coba mencari sosok Sehun, dan… chaa! dia berada di pinggir sana menatap Aliran sunga yang mengalir dengan tenang.  
Aku segera menghampirinya, dan menepuk bahunya pelan  
"Apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanyaku kemudian. Kudapati Sehun tersenyum "aniyo" ucapnya seraya menggelengkan kepala.  
"Oh ne ada apa Sehunna? Mengapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanyaku bingung. Di dalam benakku mulai berargumen, aku berpikir jangan-jangan Sehun ingin menyatakan cinta padaku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika itu benar? Tapi manamungkin, Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap bahwa ia menyukaiku.

"A…aku… ini…" ucap Sehun, ku lihat ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Aku menatapnya kaget. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah liontin dan tersenyum. Aku mulai merasakan ada yang aneh pada cuaca hari ini, mengapa begitu panas? Padahal hari ini turun salju. Tiba-tiba dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan berdiri di belakangku, dia memulai memakaikan liontin itu padaku.  
"kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sehun ikut tersenyum.  
"kalau begitu itu untukmu saja" Ucap Sehun lagi.  
"jagalah liontin itu baik-baik ne? Itu adalah liontin berharga eommaku, dan itu adalah satu-satunya barang peninggalan eomma, dulu sebelum meninggalkan aku dia memberikan liontin ini dan memintaku untuk memberikannya pada orang yang aku sukai.." lanjut Sehun dan mengambil nafas sejenak. Jadi Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?  
"tadinya aku memberikannya untuk Sulli tapi dia menolaknya karena tidak suka jadi ya sudah ku berikan padamu saja" jelas Sehun dan otomatis membuatku sesak.

Ternyata ini untuk Sulli? 'Kau bodoh Luhan menganggap Sehun menyukaimu, Sehun itu normal' Ucapku dalam hati dan tersenyum miris.  
"gawat ini sudah waktunya" ucap Sehun membuat lamunanku buyar. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Telat?  
"Aku harus segera pergi Lu, aku bisa terlambat" ucapnya lagi.  
"pergi? Terlambat? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanyaku bingung. Sehun tersenyum.  
"aku akan pergi ke Seoul, menyusul Sulli" dan lagi-lagi ku rasakan dadaku sesak. Aku menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau akan kembali?" lirihku. Sehun terdiam menundukan kepalanya.  
"Aku tidak tahu Lu" ucapnya pelan. Sehun menggenggam erat tanganku. Dan tersenyum kembali.  
"Aku harus pergi, oh iya aku sangat senang memiliki sahabat sepertimu Lu, gomawoyo sudah mau menjadi temanku selama ini, sampai jumpa, kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi" ucap Sehun sambil memelukku, aku mengangguk dan balas memeluknya, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan aku. Beberapa kalia dia menoleh kearahku aku hanya tersenyu'Tteonajima tteonagajima nareul  
Gaseume sangcheoman jugo  
Tteonajima ireon nal ullijineun ma  
Naege dorawajwo'm. Perlahan punggungnya tidak terlihat lagi.  
Aku menatap sekelilingku kosong.  
Aku mulai beranjak pulang melewati jalan raya tatapanku masih kosong, ya aku masih melamun.

Author pov

Lampu pejalan kaki menyala dan Luhan melangkahkan kaki untuk menyeberangi jalan dengan pikiranku yang kosong, waktu pejalan kaki tersisa 15 detik lagi dan tiba-tiba iphone luhan berdering  
'Tteonajima tteonagajima nareul  
Gaseume sangcheoman jugo  
Tteonajima ireon nal ullijineun ma  
Naege dorawajwo' [T ARA - Don't Leave]

15 detik  
14 detik  
13 detik  
Pejalan kaki lain sudah menyebrang.  
12 detik  
11 detik  
10 detik  
Luhan tidak menghiraukan waktu untuk pejalan kaki menyebrang sedikit lagi, dia merogoh sakunya mengambil iphone nya.  
9 detik  
8 detik  
7 detik  
Luhan menatap layar iphone nya mendapati ibunya meneleponnya  
6 detik  
5 detik  
4 detik  
Seketika seluruh pejalan kaki melihat ke arah Luhan, karena mendapati sebuah truk besar melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Luhan. Banyak pejalan kaki yang mulai meneriaki Luhan untuk segera menyingkir dari sana. Tapi Luhan masih tidak bergeming.  
3 detik  
Dia mengarahkan iphone nye ke telinga.  
2 detik  
"AWAS!"  
Sampai suara bass seorang namja yang instrupsinya. Luhan berbalik melihat ke arah kanan tepat mobil truk berkecepatan tinggi itu suda sangat dekat. Luhan menatap tidak percaya dan..

BRAAAKK

Tubuh Luhan terhempas jauh. Kepalanya membentur aspal sangat keras. Darah segar mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Kesadaran Luhan sangat tipis ia menggenggam liontin yang Sehun berikan "Sehunna…" lirih Luhan hampir seperti bisikkan dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Iphone nya yang terhempas entah kemana terus berdering. Sementara sudah banyak yang mengerumuni Luhan  
'kasihan ya namja kecil itu' 'kasihan sekali dia' 'sudah beberapa kali dia di peringatkan tadi tapi ia tidak mendengarkannya' ucapan simpati terus mengalun. Namja kecil bersuara bass tadi menatap namja yang di kerumuni itu iba, dan menelepon ambulan. Ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu setelah ambulan sampai.

Ini sebenernya SF, udah pernah di post di page lama Hunhan Fanfiction Indonesia, karna menurut aku bakal lama kelarnya jadi di bikin chapter soalnya di note itu pokok permasalahannya banyak banget hehe jadi hope you like it aja :)

jangan lupa RCL coba!


	2. Chapter 2

[SF]  
Tittle : The Pendant Past [Chap 2]

Author : LuSymphony ( bebektamvan)

Cast :  
= Xiao Lu Han (LuHan)  
= Oh Se Hoon (SeHun)  
= Choi Jin Ri (SulLi)  
Other Cast Find Out By Your Self.

Genre : Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

DC : mian kalo banyak typo, alur gaje deelel.  
Cast punya fams, agency, tuhan, tapi ff ini murni hasil pemikiran saya so  
NO BASH, SILENT READERS &amp; PLAGIARISM GET OUT, AND JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK PLEASE…  
Lu tau banyak yang baca FF nya bahkan sampai 444+ READERS tapi yang komen masih bisa di hitung pake jari jadi mohon kerjasamanya ne kalau mau FF nya tetep berlanjut kamsahamnida~

Big Thank's for review to :  
Oziel HunHan Shipper,SnowyPrincess'Im HyangSoo,Nava Angela,Puteri Syarfina,Han Hyena,Setiani Kimochy,Pemakan Upil SehundanLuhan

%Happy Reading%

Xiao Luhan, ya dia adalah pasien Suho yang mengalami koma sejak delapan bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan disinilah dia terbaring koma, tanpa ada tanda-tanda ia akan membuka matanya.  
Suho terus memandang  
Tuuuuuut  
Tuuuuuuut  
Tuuuuuuuut  
Di sebuah ruangan sepi yang bernuansa putih khas rumah sakit hanya terdengar suara mesin pendeteksi jantung dengan seorang namja manis yang tidur terlelap dengan damai di sana.

Ceklek

Terdengar pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang namja tampan berpenampilan dokter memasuki kamar namja manis tersebut diikuti seorang suster dibelakangnya  
"Good morning Luhan-sshi" sapa sang dokter yang ber nametag Kim Joon Myeon atau sering disapa Suho. Dokter muda yang memiliki senyum menawan bak Angel.  
Suster yang datang bersama Suho uisa mulai mengecek keadaan Luhan  
"apa kabarm? Aku kadang bertanya sebenarnya mimpi apa yang kau alami sampai-sampai kau betah menutup matamu itu selama 8 bulan, apakah kau bermimpi indah? Bisakah kau menceritakan tentang mimpimu setelah kau sadar?" tanyanya yang hanya mendapat tanggapan keheningan. Suster yang sudah selesai mengecek keadaan Luhan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Suho.  
Suho tersenyum hambar melihat keadaan namja mungil yang telah bernaring itu Xiao Luhan, ya dia adalah pasien Suho yang mengalami koma sejak delapan bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan disinilah dia terbaring koma, tanpa ada tanda-tanda ia akan membuka matanya.  
Suho terus memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menyentuh surai keemasan Luhan dan membenahi rambut yang menutupi wajah Luhan.  
"kapan kau bangun eoh? Punggungmu tidak kepanasan kah berbaring terus?" tanya Suho  
Hening  
Ya hanya keheninganlah yang Suho dapati di ruang ini.  
Suho dia menyukai ani tapi mencintaim Luhan seminggu setelah Luhan dirawat di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Walau tidak pernah berkomunikasi sekalipun Suho tetap mencintai Luhan dan sejak saat itulah Suho bertekad untuk membuat Luhan terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya.  
Suho tak henti-hentinya tersenyum memandangi Luhan.

TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Langsung baca aja ya~

Suara highheels menggema setiap sang pemilik melangkahkan kakinya.  
Berwajah cantik, memiliki senyum yang manis, rambut bergelombang yang ia biarkan terurai, terdapat kaca mata yang terlampir indah menutupi mata bulan sabitnya, semua yang ia kenakan barang branded.  
Cantik dan kaya dua kata itu sudah mendeskripsikan seorang Choi Jin Ri yang sering di panggil Choi Sul Li.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan meja resepsionis.  
"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kami bantu nona Choi" tanya seorang resepsionis dengan ramah pada gadis yang di panggil nona Choi.  
Orang yang ditanyai tersenyum angkuh.

"Beritahu aku di mana kamar rawat Oh Se Hun" ucapnya ketus.  
Sang resepsionis itu tersentak dan segera mencari data orang yang di cari.  
"Kamr rawat tuan Oh ada di lantai 3 VIP nomor 94"  
Tak berapa lama Sulli pergi menuju kamar yang di maksud.  
"Aishh dasar nenek sihir, wajahmu memang cantik tapi sikapnya tak menggambarkan betapa cantik wajahnya" gumam sang resepsionis tak suka.

"Yak Sunny-ah ada apa denganmu? Aku lihat si nona Choi kemari, apa ia semena-mena lagi?" tanya seorang gadis yang memiliki tubuh tinggi semampai pada gadis yang di panggil Sunny tadi.

Sunny menghela nafas berat  
"Ya begitulah, aku heran mengapa gadis seperti dia bisa menjadi seorang artis yang di puja banyak orang, sikapnya angkuh baru saja ia menanyakan kamar artis baru Oh Se Hun itu setelahnya ia hanya pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun, sekedar terima kasih pun tidak." jelas Sunny.

Resepsionis yang bernametag Choi Soo Young hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.  
""Biarlah Sunny-ya suatu saat gadis bermuka dua itu mendapatkan balasan setimpal dengan sikapnya itu" ucap Sooyoung yang di angguki Sunny.

Other Side

Sreeggg

Terdengar pintu ruang kamar rawat terbuka.  
Sosok namja berekspresi pokerface dengan kulit putih yang sedang terduduk di ranjang sambil membaca komik kesukaannya mengalihkan pandangan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Malam Sehunnie" sapa seorang yeoja memasuki kamar rawat tersebut.  
Yang di sapa hanya mendesis tak suka mendengar panggilan yeoja bernama Sulli itu. Tapi tak sampai ke pendengaran Sulli yang masih agak jauh dari ranjangnya.  
Mendengar panggilan itu mengingatkan pada seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan saat ini. Orang yang ia tinggal di desa dulu. Orang yang sejak kecil selalu menemaninya. Ia merindukan sosok itu.

Oh Sehun, seorang artis pendatang sama seperti Sulli beberawa waktu lalu yang namanya langsung melejit dengan akting di film pertamanya. Bukan hanya karena kepiawaiannya memerankan tokoh di film pertamanya sebagai artis pendatang baru, wajahnya yang tampan dan memiliki senyum yang mampu membuat yeoja-yeoja terpesona dan berteriak histeris melihatnya mendukungnya semakin popular panggung dunia hiburan.

Seperginya ia meninggalkan kampung halamannya ia langsung mendapatkan peran dengan Choi Sul Li yang ia sukai. Sampai beberapa waktu kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sulli. Dan mereka menjalin hubungan yang membuat fans yeoja Sehun patah hati, tapi mereka tetap mendukung SeLi Couple tersebut sampai. Sehun merasa senang bisa mendapatkan Sulli, tapi kesenangannya tidak bertahan lama sampai ia tahu bagaimana sifat asli Sulli yang keras kepala. Ia pun sempat mendengar percakapan busuk antara Sulli dan umma Sulli untuk segera menikah dengan Sehun kemudian mengambil semua hartanya dan segera menjatuhkan Sehun dari dunia hiburan. Percakapan itu Sehun dengar dan merekamnya sedikit setelah selesainya program yang ia datangi. Ia berniat mengajak Sulli makan malam tapi tak menemukan Sulli. Ia pun mencarinya dan segera mencarinya sampai ke ruang kostumnya barulah ia mendengar percakapan itu.

Maka dari itu cinta Sehun kepada Sulli perlahan menghilang setelah benar-benar takin bahwa sikap baiknya Sulli padanya hanyalah bagian dari drama Sulli dan Ummanya.

Back to Story

Sulli menghampiri Sehun dan tanpa sopannya ia duduk di ranjang sehun lebih tepatnya duduk di sebelah Sehun. Ia mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan sehun.  
"Aku merindukanmu oppa" ucap Sulli manja.  
Yang di jawab gumaman dari Sehun.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak suka dengan 'Drama' yang Sulli lakukan tapi ia ingin melihat sampai mana ia Sulli akan menjalankan Dramanya.  
Ia hanya cuek Sulli mau berbuat apa.

Merasa tak di gubris Sulli pun bangkit menaiki kasur Sehun dan mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Sehun. Sehun meringis mengingat ia sedang cidera saat latihan untuk bakat barunya itu menari. Sulli merebut komik yang di pegang Sehun ke sembarangan tempat. Sehun yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu dari Sulli hanya menatapnya datar.  
Dan sedetik kemudian Sulli mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun.  
Sehun terkaget tapi tetap mempertahankan pokerfacenya dan hanya dia tak menolak apa lagi menanggapi.

Sehun menatap Sulli yang memejamkan matanya yang sedari tadi sibuk untuk menarik perhatian Sehun supaya membalas perlakuannya, tanpa sadar Sehun menekan tombol kecil yang terletak di tembok headbednya.

The Pendant Past

Someone Pov

Pusing dan gelap itu yang kurasakan. Perlahan aku membuka mataku.  
Arghh silau, batinku. Aku menutup mataku lagi. Tapi aku mencoba membuka kelopak mataku lagi lebih perlahan. Mataku sudah mulai beradaptasi. Aku mengerjapkan mataku yang terasa berat.

Hal yang pertama ku lihat adalah putih. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke kiri menemukan alat penyanggah dengan selang yang mengarah dan menyatu di tangan kiriku.

'Aku di mana?' batinku.  
Ku lepas alat bantu pernapasan yang terkait.  
Ku lepas pula selang infus yang tertancap di tanganku.  
"Akhh" ringisku merasakan sedikit perih saat melepasnya.  
Ku dudukan tubuhku.

Kupegang kepalaku yang terasa pusing. Perlahan aku turun dari tidurku.  
Dengan tertatih aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar ruangan.

Aku ingin pulang.

Author Pov

Dengan menopang tubuhnya yang masih terbilang lemah sosok mungil dan manis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tertatih dan tak tentu arah karna ia bingung di mana jalan keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

••• The Pendant Past •••

""Huftt lelahnya, tinggal 3 kamar lagi yang harus aku cek maka aku akan segera pulang" gumam seorang suster berwajah manis yang bernametag Kim Tae Yeon. Dengan senyum mengembang memikirkan dirinya akan segera bermanja-manja dengan kasurnya.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memeriksa kamar pasien selanjutnya di belokan ke 3.

••• The Pendant Past •••

Masih dengan berjalan tertatih namja mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya.  
Seketika namja itu terjatuh tak kuat menopang tubuhnya karena ia mengalihkan tugas tangannya untuk bertopang menjadi memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis menahan sakit kepala yang ia dapat.

Sakit kepala yang luar bisa ia terima ringisannya semakin pilu.  
Tuk Tuk Tuk  
Suara sepatu seseorang melangkah semakin dekat.

Luhan yang menyadari itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan tetap memegangi kepalanya.  
Dengan meringis mengucapkan  
"Appoyo~" dengan suaranya yang lemah.

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar dan terlihat sosok yeoja berambut blonde dengan pakaian susternya. Seketika suster itu menjatuhkan berkas-berkas hasil ceknya kelantai melihat seorang pasien terkapar menyandar di tembok menahan sakit di kepalanya.

Perawat yang bernama Kim Tae Yeon itu berlari menghampiri pasien tersebut.  
"Aigoo apa yang terjadi padamu.." tanyanya panik. Tae Yeon dengan rasa kepanikannya menyambar teleponnya.

••• The Pendant Past •••

Kst 23.15

Terdengar sebuah nada dering dengan lagu Kim Kyu Jong yang berjudul Yesterday menggema.  
Suaranya mengusik seorang yang tidur dengan wajah malaikat tenangnya.  
"Heunghh" gumamnya merasa bising waktu tidurnya terganggu. Dan harus terusik di waktu hampir tengah malam setelah mengecek jam dindingnya.  
Ia meraba-raba meja di sebelah kirinya dan menyambar handphonenya dengan malas-malasan ia melihat siapa penelepon ternyata sepupunya.  
Ia pun menerima panggilan dan meletakan handphone di telinganya.

"Y-" baru saja ia akan memarahi sepupunya yang telah berani mengganggu jam istirahatnya tapi kata-katanya terpotong karna orang di seberang sana mendahuluinya. Ia pun mendengarkan dan seketika kesadarannya benar-benar pulih.

Di lihat dari matanya yang melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang di ceritakan orang di seberang sana.  
Dan terdengar pip di handphonnya ia memutuskan panggilan sepihak.  
Dan bergegas mengganti baju seragam.  
Setelahnya ia melangkahkan kakinya ke garasi mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah sakit dengan sebelumnya ia bergumam 'Pasien kamar nomor 90' di sertai dengan hatinya yang bergemuruh mengingatnya. Senyum terus mengembang di wajahnya.

TBC

Halo readers-deul sudah lama saya lari dari job bikin ff :3 hehe  
Maafkan daku, daku khilaf kakak.  
Admin sibuk ini maklum anak smk :v *eaaa  
Iya kakak kemarin" saya baru lulus smp :3  
Sekarang kan anak smk baru ngejalanin kurikulum 2013 yang sebagian anak sma/smk baru pasti ngerasain kayak apa sibuknya jadi pelajar dgn kurikulum 2013 :')  
Jadi jarang on.  
Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf saya jadiin sf The Pendant Past ini sebagai ff ber Chapter.  
Saya lagi terpengaruhi lagu Suami saya si Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris yang nyanyiin lagu Time Boils The Rain

Melodynya sedih gimana gitu jadi kepikiran buat lanjutin ff ini :'3  
Saya butuh vote nih buat jadi cast selanjutnya.  
1\. Hwang Tiffany  
2\. Kwon Boa

Pilih ya :'v ini salah satu cast yang berpengaruh di ff ini untuk penjatuhan Sulli (?) :v  
Saya rada nggak suka Sulli soalnya fansnya sulli maaf ya :3 hehe gak maksud fan war kok.  
Karna saya lebih suka Victor mama :v  
aku juga lagi butuh cast buat chapter 5 buat jadi temen-temen (3 org) luhan &amp; sepupu (2 org) luhan.  
Yang mau tulis aja namanya :3 kalo bisa yang ke cina-cinaan buat si luhan.  
Oh iya sekalian rcl ne butuh masukan nih, kritik saran tapi gak terima bash :v *angkat banner "CINTA LUHAN" eh salah "CINTA DAMAI" :v

Komen lu -3-

Thank You sampai jumpa di chap 4 :v


End file.
